


interlude: favorite hammer

by averzierlia



Series: Erik-the-Blacksmith/Charles-the-Noble-turned-Apprentice [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU - Middle Ages, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Erik uses his favorite hammer for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interlude: favorite hammer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abbichicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbichicken/gifts).



The first day, when Charles is cleaning up the forge, he notices that one of the hammers seems much more well used than the others. The handle is worn smooth and a ring of what appears to be grease is caked where the shaft meets the head.

He doesn't actually realize why until much later, when Erik bends him over the anvil and fucks him with it.

It takes Charles another month after that to convince Erik to use it on himself while Charles blows him. The promises he made in exchange are totally worth it though.

And if the hammer happens to mysteriously move from its place on the wall of the forge to a place on the wall of the bedroom, well, neither of them have any idea how that happened.


End file.
